The Dark Side
by Clarz
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang detektif handal salah mengambil saksi untuk menguak geng mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan, 3Y, yang lebih dikenal dengan sindikat mawar malah mengambil seorang artis yang paling disayang oleh Korea Selatan yang ternyata menyimpan sejuta rahasia ? WARNING: GS !, VIOLENCE !, HARSH WORDS !, SLOW UPDATE ! Be Selective !
1. Prolog

**The Dark Side**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Gender Switch, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Crime !**

**Rated : M !**

**Be Selective !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

.

Tidak semua yang terlihat dapat dijadikan patokan untuk menilai. Jika dia memijak di dunia yang gelap, dia akan mengatakan bahwa dunia itu sudahlah terang. Begitupula sebaliknya. Semua meminta keadilan, kejujuran, kebaikan. Namun, semua itu tidak dapat diwujudkan secara nyata. Kita manusia, bukan malaikat, bukan Tuhan.

Terkadang mereka salah mengambil pijakan. Membuat mereka terjatuh dalam lubang yang salah. Membuat mereka yang lugu, polos, baik, terjatuh dalam lubang yang gelap. Memperdaya, bahkan menyiksa mereka yang polos, tak ternoda. Semua yang ada di dunia ini memiliki 2 sisi. Gelap dan terang. Baik dan jahat. Seperti koin.

Ini bukan berarti tidak adil, hanya saja semua harus seimbang.

.

.

.

"Ini Baek,yang kau minta. Kita sudah menemukannya.".

"Terima kasih banyak, oppa. Aku tidak salah mempercayaimu.".

"Aku akan datang, adik tersayangku. Byun Baekhee".

.

.

.

"Kau harus segera menuntaskan masalah ini Detektif Chanyeol !".

"Siap, pak !".

.

.

.

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang detektif handal salah mengambil saksi untuk menguak geng mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan, 3Y, yang lebih dikenal dengan sindikat mawar malah mengambil seorang artis yang paling disayang oleh Korea Selatan yang ternyata menyimpan sejuta rahasia ?

Apa jadinya jika Park Chanyeol, si detektif handal dan Byun Baekhyun, artis tersohor di Korea Selatan terikat pada satu hal yang sama-sama mereka inginkan, Byun Baekhee, saksi utama kasus geng mafia 3Y dan adik yang paling berharga untuk Byun Baekhyun ?

Dan bagaimana jika mereka berdua terjebak dalam hal yang manusia tidak dapat menebaknya, seperti takdir ?

.

.

.

**3Y**

**Y**_ou are the Queen_

_This world is _**Y**_our Throne_

_Take what should be _**Y**_ours_

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo semua...

Maaf baru nongol...

Hehe

Aku balik buat kasih prolog sama chapter 1 dari FF GS pertama aku (_well, sebenarnya ga pertama banget tapi FF ini FF GS pertama yang berani aku rilis_ :v ) !

Waktu rilisnya sebenarnya lewat dari rencana tapi ya udahlah yak...

Untuk Painkiller dan The Truth Untold tunggu aja...

Nanti aku lanjut, tenang aja...

Ga bakal yang ada discontinue cuman slow update aja

Enjoy it guys...

Babai :3


	2. Chapter 1 : Wrong Person

**The Dark Side**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Gender Switch, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Crime !**

**Rated : M !**

**Be Selective !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Wrong Person**

.

.

.

_Di Zero Bar, 01.00 KST_

Hiruk piruk terdengar jelas di kawasan bar elit itu. Semakin malam, semakin liar bar itu. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan itu, bahkan aparat negara. Bagaimana itu mungkin ? Pemilik bar itu memegang kendali semua itu. _The Queen _, panggilan untuk pemilik bar itu. Sebenarnya bar itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari ha menjadi kepemilikannya. _Ia_ memiliki bisnis jual beli narkoba, senjata, bahkan manusia sekalipun. Semua orang tunduk kepada_nya_.

'_Nobody can stop "her" '_, itulah yang didesas-desuskan oleh orang banyak.

Dan disinilah seorang detektif senior yang berpegang teguh pada instingnya, ya bisa dibilang detektif yang sangat handal dan profesional. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, "Si Mata Elang" ? Ia bisa melihat segala sesuatu dengan baik dan selalu benar dugaannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengungkap kasus yang menurutnya berkaitan dengan kasus-kasus yang tidak bisa disepelekan. Kasus kematian kepala riset keamanan dan persenjataan khusus, Byun Jong Suk.

Kasus yang janggal, dimana kepala riset tiba-tiba kehilangan anak kembarnya saat berlibur di Melbourne, Australia. Kemudian, kejadian hilangnya kedua anak itu tidak diperjelas, seakan-akan kedua anak itu hilang bak di telan bumi. Seminggu kemudian, kepala riset itu ditemukan meninggal karena menggantung dirinya Orang-orang berasumsi bahwa kepala riset itu stres dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Polisi dan detektif terkemuka dikerahkan dan mereka menemukan hal yang janggal hanya saja kurang kuat jika dijadikan bukti. Tidak ada sidik jari, liur, jejak kaki, rambut, apapun yang terkait dengan pembunuhan itu. Beberapa luka lebam, lecet terkena benda tumpul, dan mereka tidak menemukan kotoran atau urine di celana dalam kepala riset tersebut. Yang ditemukan hanyalah setangkai mawar dan tulisan "3Y" di dinding dengan darah kepala riset itu.

Entah kenapa, kasus itu di tutup dengan alasan tidak dapat menetapkan pembunuh dan menyatakan bahwa hal itu adalah kasus bunuh diri. Saat itu, Chanyeol masih menjadi detektif junior yang hanya mendengar desas-desus dari rekan-rekannya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, dirinya dan Jongin, rekannya sekaligus sahabatnya, mencoba mencari hal yang janggal pada kasus yang mereka miliki. Kasus penjualan senjata ilegal di Rusia. Jika dilihat-lihat dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya, kasus ini hanyalah sekecil semut dibandingkan yang lain. Tetapi, insting Chanyeol melihat kejadian ini dimana penjual tertangkap begitu saja, dan mengaku salah terlalu mudah untuk sebuah kasus yang tidak sepele itu. Chanyeol mengandalkan Jongin, "Si Pencari" yang sangat handal mencari kasus-kasus.

Mereka mencari, mencocokkan, dan menemukan belasan kasus yang terkait dengan kasus itu. Mereka menemukan kasus yang pernah fenomenal. Kasus bunuh diri kepala riset keamanan dan persenjataan khusus, Byun Jong Suk.

Kembali ke Zero Bar.

Chanyeol mencari salah satu saksi dari penjualan manusia di China, satu nama yang ia tahu adalah Byun Baekhee, salah satu anak kembar dari Byun Jong Suk. Chanyeol mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya dan muncullah satu orang yang menaiki panggung dan berteriak. Sekarang, waktunya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapat saksi itu dan membongkar habis "_The Queen_".

"Gentlemen, malam ini akan ada pelelangan wanita cantik yang akan melengkapi malam panas kalian. Kupersembahkan, Si Manis." Teriak pria itu lalu semua orang mengerumuni panggung itu dan muncullah sosok wanita yang berpakaian minim berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, paha putihnya, semua mata menatapnya lapar kecuali Chanyeol yang masih menunggu dimulainya pelelangan itu.

"Let's begin !" ucap pria itu.

Semua ricuh seketika.

"3 juta won !".

"10 juta won !".

"25 juta won ! Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap salah satu pria tambun yang memakai kalung emas yang sebesar rantai anjing itu.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar itu. Serius, dia hanya menawar 25 juta won ?! Chanyeol bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat dibanding semua itu.

Semua menatap pria berkalung rantai anjing itu dengan tatapan kesal karena tidak bisa mematok harga yang lebih tinggi. Pria tambun itu mulai menampakkan gigi emas yang terlihat seperti sendok kuningan yang sudah rusak itu.

"1... 2... Siapa yang ingin menawar lebih ?!" teriak pria yang masih sibuk menatap puluhan pria yang sudah terdiam dan sibuk mengertakkan giginya.

"300 juta won !" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Semua mata terbelak dan memberi jalan kepada Chanyeol. Aura angkuh menguar keluar dan pria tinggi itu menunjukkan seringainya dan semua langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Kau yakin ? 300 juta won bukanlah nominal yang kecil bung..." ucap pria itu dengan remeh.

"Ya tapi aku mengajukan 1 syarat. Dia akan tetap menjadi milikku jika belum ada yang menawar lebih tinggi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada angkuh yang dia buat.

Dirinya seperti mafia tapi ini hanyalah samaran yang benar-benar payah. Jika Jongin melihatnya, ia yakin pria hitam itu akan menertawakannya.

Pria itu terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak ingin 300 juta won ?

"Selamat tuan, kau mendapatkannya. Untuk selebrasi, kau harus meminum ini. Tradisi bung !" ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan 1 gelas besar berisi vodka.

Chanyeol seharusnya tidak meminum alkohol, tapi untuk menjalankan aksinya ia harus. Ya, 1 gelas vodka tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Mungkin...

Si manis, itulah julukan untuk Baekhee. Ia menghilang di balik tirai merah itu dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya di tarik dan di bawa ke lorong yang cukup jauh dan remang-remang.

"Ayo kita pulang !" ucap perempuan itu. Baekhee mengenal suara itu. Suara kakaknya.

"Eonni ?" tanya Baekhee dengan ekspresi terkejut. Didepannya ada kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Byun Baekhyun, yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana eonni tahu aku di sini ?" tanya Baekhee yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Tanyanya nanti saja, ayo kita pulang..." ucap Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan Baekhee dengan lembut.

Baekhee bimbang. Ia menarik tangannya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak usah eonni, aku sudah nyaman disini. Ini adalah duniaku. Aku baik-baik saja kok... Jadi eonni tidak perlu khawatir..." ucap Baekhee dengan ringan dan terlampirlah senyuman yang cantik, senyuman adik kecilnya yang amat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun tertegun. Adiknya tidak ingin keluar dari lingkaran setan itu. Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras untuk mencari adiknya dan adiknya menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba pria yang tadi menjual Baekhee berteriak.

"Yak, kau jalang ! Cepatlah !" ucap pria itu yang setengah mabuk.

Pria itu menarik Baekhyun dan Baekhee terkejut, begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengomat-amitkan kalimatnya untuk Baekhee.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali. Aku mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu…".

.

.

.

Efek vodka itu benar-benar bereaksi dan benar-benar membuat Chanyeol sedikit mabuk. Sepertinya tidak sedikit, ia sudah setengah mabuk. Pria yang menjual Baekhee menyerahkan pesanan Chanyeol dan pria itu berkata,

"Nikmatilah dia selagi bisa bung..." ucap pria itu sambil tertawa.

'_Tamat dia jika di menyentuhku._' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu dan menarik perempuan itu ke mobilnya dan berkendara ke kantornya. Sayangnya, mabuk membuatnya sedikit sulit berkendara. Ia menepi ke hotel terdekat dan segera memesan kamar untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang ingin pecah itu.

Baekhyun ditarik paksa dan mereka berakhir di kamar _suite_. Chanyeol melepas lengan Baekhyun dan berbaring di ranjang empuk itu.

"Istirahatlah. Besok aku akan membawamu ke kantor untuk mengumpulkan bukti." Ucap Chanyeol lalu terlelap.

Baekhyun bingung.

'_Bukti ?_'

Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi lalu menguncinya dengan cepat lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Datang ke Palace hotel, kamar 614, tolong bawakan bajuku.".

"_Baiklah. Tunggulah, aku akan segera ke sana."._

Sambungan itu diputuskan sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke wastafel dan menatap dirinya di cermin besar itu.

'_Tunggu aku, Baekhee..._'.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok..._

Baekhyun segera membuka pintu kamar _suite_ itu lalu menguncinya.

"Ini bajumu, Baek. Apakah kau baik-baik saja ? Dia tidak menyentuhmu, kan ? Dimana Baekhee ?" ucap pria berwajah kotak itu dengan khawatir dan sibuk menelisik tubuh perempuan mungil didepannya itu.

"Hei, tenanglah, Jongdae oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi kita harus menyelidiki pria di atas kasur itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengambil baju gantinya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Jongdae langsung menggeledah jas dan celana Chanyeol dan menghubungi anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki pria tinggi itu.

"Kirimkan datanya kepadaku secepatnya." Ucap Jongdae yang masih melihat barang-barang di atas meja itu dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana oppa ?" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah segar dan berganti pakaian santai.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar akan menjadi penghalang bagi kita." Ucap Jongdae yang masih menelisik seluruh barang yang ia temukan.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_14 Februari 2002_

_Melbourne, Australia_

_Di Kids Play Zone_

"_Kalian bermainlah, daddy harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Sebentar saja kok... Dad tinggal... Jangan jauh-jauh. Selalu bersama, arra ?" ucap ayah anak kembar itu dengan lembut._

"_Iya, kami mengerti, dad... We love you..." ucap kedua anak kembar itu dengan kompak._

"_I love you too... Bye honey..."._

_Pria berparas tampan itu meninggalkan mereka dan kedua anak itu bermain dengan riang._

"_Kita ke sana yuk..." ucap yang paling kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gerobak permen kapas._

"_Ayo... Eonni juga mau..." ucap yang lebih tua 5 menit darinya sambil menuntun adiknya. Mereka melihat permen kapas itu dengan mulut terbuka. Tanpa sadar ada yang menarik perhatian yang lebih kecil. Ternyata kupu-kupu kuning yang sedang terbang bebas di langit yang biru cerah itu. Yang kecil itu kemudian mengikuti kupu-kupu kuning itu dan tiba-tiba..._

_Hap..._

_Seseorang menyekap anak yang berusia delapan tahun itu dan membawa pergi anak itu dengan cepat. Yang lebih tua tersadar dari imajinasinya tentang permen kapas dan tidak menemukan adiknya dimanapun._

"_Baekhee... Baekhee !" seru yang lebih tua sambil mencari-cari. Lama kelamaan ia menjadi dari taman bermain itu dan tersesat di jalannya yang sangat besar. Ia berjalan dan menyerukan nama adiknya berulang kali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Adiknya tidak muncul. Ia tidak melihat ada seorang remaja yang sedang menunggu bis._

_Duk..._

_Ia menabrak kaki remaja itu dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah remaja itu._

"_Are you okay ?" ucap remaja itu sambil menselaraskan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sedang mencari adikku. Apakah kau melihatnya ?" tanya anak kecil itu dengan bahasa korea. Remaja itu menatap sekeliling jalan itu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang tua anak itu._

"_Apa kau tersesat ?" tanya remaja itu __dengan bahasa korea __sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatan yang panjang itu dengan lembut._

"_Adikku tidak tahu kemana. Aku mencarinya, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku tidak tahu jalan ke hotel dan dad lagi bekerja." Ucap anak itu dengan lengkap. Remaja itu mengangguk mengerti dan ia menanyakan nama anak itu._

"_Namaku Baekhyun, oppa. Byun Baekhyun."._

_Remaja itu tidak tega meninggalkan anak itu sendirian. Untung saja ia sudah pulang sekolah. Maka ia membawa anak itu dan menampungnya sementara. Berharap ada berita anak hilang, tetapi beberapa hari kemudian tidak ada berita anak hilang apa pun._

_Remaja itu merasa iba kepada anak itu dan merawatnya._

"_Oppa... Jongdae oppa... Nama dad ada di TV..." ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang dari ruang keluarga yang sangat besar itu._

"_Coba oppa lihat..." ucap Jongdae yang masih menginjak SMA kelas 3 membaca highlight berita itu._

"_Kepala Riset bagian keamanan dan persenjataan khusu__s__ ditemukan meninggal di kamar hotelnya."._

_Deg..._

_Jongdae menatap layar TV yang besar itu dengan tatapan syok. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa bingung._

"_Oppa, dad kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lugu._

"_A-ah Dad kamu terkenal Baek..." ucap Jongdae yang tidak ingin membeberkan kematian ayah anak itu yang masih dini itu. Ia akan memberitahunya pada saat yang tepat._

"_Aku juga mau terkenal..." ucap anak itu dengan girang dan senyuman yang imut._

_Jongdae merasa iba dan tidak ingin anak imut itu seperti dirinya yang ditinggal oleh ayah tercintanya, Kim Junmyeon, politisi tersohor di korea, meninggal akibat sabotase pesawat yang mengakibatkan pesawat itu meledak. Saat itu ia berusia 15 tahun. Ia ditinggal oleh ibunya juga dan membawa sebagian harta ayahnya. Beruntunglah ia yang sudah bermain saham sejak 13 tahun. Setidaknya sebagian harta ayahnya yang diberikan kepadanya tanpa ada yang tahu dan hasil dari permainan sahamnya, ia tidak mati konyol. Beberapa maid dan pengawal masih setia merawatnya, tanpa bayaran yang tinggi__ dan sangat berdedikasi kepada tuan muda mereka itu__. _

_Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan kepergian ayahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak membuat anak didepannya ini merasakan kesakitan itu terlebih dahulu._

_Jongdae mengubah nama Baekhyun menjadi Bae Baixian. Membuat skenario bahwa anak itu berasal dari China memilih menetap di Korea, semua dapat dilakukan dengan segepok uang._

_Uang dapat membeli segalanya._

_Membuat skenario semakin sempurna dengan menjadikan Baekhyun di agensi buatannya sendiri. Agensinya adalah salah satu kedok miliknya untuk Baekhyun. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri._

_Baekhyun menjadi trainee tercepat dan menjadi salah satu artis yang paling disayang oleh seluruh Korea. Mendapat julukan "Artis yang memiliki kehidupan misterius". Skandal tidak bermutu itu bisa dihapus dengan uang yang ditebarkan Jongdae._

_Jongdae akan melakukan segala hal hanya untuk Baekhyun, untuk adik kecilnya._

_Semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan seluruh kenyataan yang pahit._

_Baekhyun baru mengetahui ayahnya meninggal saat ia menginjak SMA dan bertekad untuk menemukan adiknya. _

_Uang dapat mengatur segalanya. Menyewa mata-mata yang lebih handal daripada polisi, mencari adiknya, mencari pembunuh ayahnya, dan mungkin juga pembunuh ayah Jongdae._

_Mungkin ini akan menjadi ajang balas dendam..._

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

_Palace Hotel, kamar 614, 03.30 KST_

"Eung.. Argh !" erang Chanyeol seraya menyentuh kepalanya. Hangovernya benar-benar membuatnya mengalami migran yang sangat hebat. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan saksinya sedang duduk menyilang sambil menatap tajam ke dirinya.

'_Apa-apaan ini ?_'.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman sarkastiknya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hangovermu, cih aparat negara zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak profesional..." ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkas sambil tertawa remeh. Jongdae yang berdiri di sebelahnya merinding mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa kau ?" ucap Chanyeol yang tidak yakin kalau perempuan itu adalah saksi yang ia butuhkan untuk kasusnya.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau mabuk bisa membuat seseorang lupa. Apakah begitu, oppa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lugu. Jongdae hanya terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Well, jadi kau adalah Park Chanyeol, salah satu detektif yang selalu berhasil menumpas habis kasus-kasus kejahatan yang bisa dibilang kelas kakap. Tidak buruk juga... Sayangnya dia mendapat orang yang salah, bahkan berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Jadi, Park Chanyeol-ssi, mau kau apa kan adik kecil yang berharga itu ? Baru saja aku menemukannya dan kau tahu, kau merusak momenku dengan adik kecilku..." ucap Baekhyun yang sedang memegang lembaran kertas itu lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan remeh.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan berspekulasi.

'_Apakah dia adalah anak dari Byun Jong Suk ? Kakak dari Byun Baekhee, berarti namanya adalah Byun Ba.._'.

"Ya, namaku Byun Baekhyun, kakak dari Byun Baekhee, anak pertama dari Byun Jong Suk dan Bae Suzy,dan kedua orang itu telah mati. Ibuku mati karena melahirkan aku dan juga adikku lalu ayahku dibunuh di saat aku hilang. Ya, sungguh malang bukan ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol mencerna semuanya itu dalam diam. Didepannya ini bukan lah Bae Baixian, tetapi Byun Baekhyun, salah satu hal yang ia lewatkan, kepingan yang tercecer.

"Lebih baik kita apa kan dia , oppa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya.

Chanyeol terdiam dan Jongdaepun terkejut bukan main.

"Kita bunuh saja ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada imut yang di buat-buat.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari eksekusi Park Chanyeol, detektif yang paling diandalkan. Mati di tangan perempuan mungil tetapi bernyali sebesar Gunung Everest itu.

Benar-benar tidak terduga...

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya bak pembunuh berdarah dingin.

* * *

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Aku bawain FF bergenre crime. Keren ga ? Keren ya ...

Maksa banget yak... hehe...

Hope u all like it...

Don't forget to review and love this story...

Tunggu aku di chap selanjutnya...

Babai ~


	3. Chapter 2 : Trying to Figure it Out

**The Dark Side**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Gender Switch, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Crime !**

**Rated : M !**

**Be Selective !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2**

**Trying to Figure it out**

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

Chanyeol mencerna semuanya itu dalam diam. Didepannya ini bukan lah Bae Baixian, tetapi Byun Baekhyun, salah satu hal yang ia lewatkan, kepingan yang tercecer.

"Lebih baik kita apa kan dia , oppa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya.

Chanyeol terdiam dan Jongdaepun terkejut bukan main.

"Kita bunuh saja ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada imut yang di buat-buat.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari eksekusi Park Chanyeol, detektif yang paling diandalkan. Mati di tangan perempuan mungil tetapi bernyali sebesar Gunung Everest itu.

Benar-benar tidak terduga...

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya bak pembunuh berdarah dingin.

.

.

.

_Red-light District, 26 Maret 2019, 04.50 KST_

Red-light District, disinilah "_The Queen_" berkuasa. Prostitusi, narkoba, organ ilegal, senjata ilegal, dan hal-hal illegal lainnya bisa ditemukan disini dan yang masuk ke lingkaran ini dipastikan tidak ada yang dapat keluar. Orang-orang mengatakan daerah itu adalah lingkaran setan. Sekali kau masuk, selamanya kau akan disana. Dari orang hasil culik sampai orang yang memiliki kekuasaan akan terikat terus oleh "_The Queen_".

Anak-anak hasil culik itu biasanya akan dijadikan pelacur , gigolo, pengawal setianya atau lebih tragisnya penyedia organ illegal bagi "_The Queen_". Baekhee salah satunya. Di beli oleh tangan kanan "_The Queen_", "_The Loyal One_", itulah sebutan untuknya. Pria yang seputih salju dan sedingin es itu mengambil Baekhee untuk menjadi barang jualan "_The Queen_". Berawal dari rasa iba karena gadis mungil yang polos itu berubah menjadi rasa protektif yang lama-lama kelamaan menjadi rasa cinta yang seharusnya tidak ada.

"_The Queen_" sangat menentang hal itu.

'Cinta hanya delusi semata.'.

Perkataan itu yang selalu ditegaskan seakan-akan itu adalah kode etik mereka. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi bahaya bagi dirinya dan juga "_The Queen_".

"_The Loyal One_" membawa Baekhee ke shelter, tempat persembunyiannya yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun bahkan "_The Queen_" sekalipun.

_**Flashback**_

_Di Zero Bar, 0__2__.__3__0 KST_

_Setelah Baekhyun ditarik paksa_

_Baekhee terkejut. Kakaknya yang ditarik bukan dirinya. Oh, tidak ! Ini gawat. Tangannya yang bergetar ia gerakkan ke tas usang itu dan mengambil ponsel. Mata cantik itu menelisik nomor yang ingin ia hubungi. Jari lentik itu menekan nomor itu dan segera mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya._

"_Halo." Ucap penelepon di seberang sana._

"_O-oppa, kurasa aku akan berada dalam masalah." Ucap Baekhee dengan rasa takut yang menguasai dirinya._

"_Hei-hei, tenanglah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kita bicarakan di shelter saja." Ucap penelepon itu lalu sambungan itu terputus._

_Baekhee tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya dan beban hatinya itupun jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang penuh air mata._

"_Eo-eonni… eonni…" racau Baekhee di lorong remang itu._

_**Flashback**__** end**_

Baekhee menceritakan segalanya.

"Kau mempunyai kakak ?" Tanya pria itu.

Baekhee mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu memijat keningnya. Mengapa "_The Queen_" hanya menculik Baekhee saja ? Atau mungkin "_The Queen_" hanya tahu jika Baekhee hanyalah anak satu-satunya dari Byun Jong Suk ?

"Tenanglah, kita akan menemukannya. Setelah itu kita akan pergi dari sini." Ucap pria itu sambil menenangkan Baekhee.

"_The Loyal One_" meninggalkan Baekhee di sana sampai ia memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari lingkaran yang mencekam itu dan juga kakak Baekhee, sosok yang baru ia tahu.

Ia segera pergi ke tempat meeting kaki tangan "_The Queen_" untuk merencanakan tempat persembunyian mereka selanjutnya sebelum polisi dapat mengusur Red-light District.

Polisi bisa mengetahui tempat "_The Queen_" karena satu tikus yang tidak mengetahui jika ajalnya akan tiba.

_**Flashback**_

_Tikus itu adalah Kim Jennie. Tikus yang ingin keluar dari lingkaran setan yang malangnya akan menemui ajalnya sebentar lagi karena mulut kecilnya itu membeberkan tempat rahasia _"_The Queen_".

_Tikus itu diseret dari kurungannya ke hadapan _"_The Queen_". _Rambutnya yang semula tergerai cantik sudah acak-acakan, mukanya yang mulus terhiasi oleh lebam sana-sini, baju mahal yang awalnya terlihat mewah sekarang berubah menjadi baju robek yang sudah tidak berbentuk._

"_The Queen_" _melihat Jennie_ _dengan tatapan tajam dan jangan lupakan seringainya yang membuat atmosfer di seluruh ruangan itu sumpek dengan aura angkuh dari _"_The Queen_". _Suara hak tinggi itu memenuhi ruangan itu. _"_The Queen_" _berjongkok di depan hadapan Jennie._

"_Jadi ini tikus yang berusaha melarikan diri dari kucing ya ? Sayang sekali ~ Kucing ini memiliki cakar yang panjang. Jadi, kau sudah siap menemui ajalmu nanti ?" ucap _"_The Queen_" _dengan angkuh._

_Jennie meludahi wajah _"_The Queen_". "_The Queen_" _menatap wajah Jennie dengan tatapan datar. Ia pun bangkit berdiri lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Para pengawal setia _"_The Queen_"_ segera menghampiri _"_The Queen_".

"_Tikus ini juga berani ya… Kuliti saja dirinya hidup-hidup. Aku rasa itu akan menjadi pertunjukan yang menyenangkan." Ucap _"_The Queen_"_ sambil meletakkan bokongnya ke kursi kekuasaannya._

_Para pengawal itu segera mengangguk dan mengambil pisau yang tajam untuk menjalankan perintah _"_The Queen_"_._

_Jennie ditarik untuk berdiri. Kesadarannya sudah di ujung. Pisau-pisau dingin itu mulai menembus kulis tipis itu dan teriakan keras pun terdengar. Para pengawal _"_The Queen_"_ yang lain hanya menunduk takut, dan tak ingin melihat adegan tragis itu._

_Dari tetesan darah berubah menjadi aliran darah yang deras sehingga membuat genangan darah di depan hadapan _"_The Queen_"_. _

_Teriakan demi teriakan, akhirnya kurang dari 5 menit itu, tikus malang itu tak bernyawa lagi dengan penampilan daging merah tanpa kulit lagi. _

"_The Queen_"_ menguap kecil lalu menjentikkan jarinya lagi. _

"_Potong daging itu jadi potongan kecil dan masukkan ke kantong plastic hitam. Bersihkan darah tikus itu. Harus bersih jika tidak, kalian akan ku kuliti satu per satu. Oh ya, dan panggilkan aku "The Loyal One" untukku dan siapkan 'istana' baruku.". _

"_The Queen_"_ menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melihat anak buahnya yang sibuk melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing._

_**Flashback**__** end**_

Semua rencana yang disusun oleh "_The Queen_" sangatlah rapi, teliti, tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat rencana seapik itu, bahkan CIA tidak dapat menebak jalan pikir "_The Queen_". Selalu kecolongan di kasus yang benar-benar kecil bagi "_The Queen_".

"Kau sudah menyiapkan 'Istana' baru untukku ?" ucap "_The Queen_" dengan angkuh.

"Sudah, yang mulia." Ucap semua kaki tangan "_The Queen_" dengan kompak.

"_The Queen_" tersenyum menang. Atmosfer di sekeliling ruangan yang remang-remang itu dengan bau alkohol dan tembakau yang menguar dengan aura angkuh memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_C'mon boys, it's time to go now._" Ucap "_The Queen_" yang duduk di kursi singasananya sambil melihat anak buahnya sibuk menyiram bensin dan membuka pematik lalu melemparnya ke arah lantai yang sudah pernah basah oleh darah, air mani, dan sekarang oleh bensin.

Api berkobar besar. Semua anak buahnya keluar dan menaiki mobil masing-masing.

"_The Queen_" masih betah disana. Ia tersenyum melihat kobaran api yang melahap segala hal yang ada di ruangan itu. "_The Loyal One_" masih menunggu "_The Queen_" yang masih betah untuk duduk disana.

"Kau tahu, pemandangan inilah yang kusukai. Kehancuran yang memusnahkan segalanya. Darah yang ditumpahkan untukku. Segalanya menjadi milikku. Dan kau tahu, hanya kaulah yang kupercaya sebab hanya kau yang kumiliki.".

"_The Loyal One_" hanya menatap "_The Queen_" dengan tatapan sedih.

'_Seharusnya kau tidak berubah sekeji ini...'._

.

.

.

_Palace Hotel, kamar 614_

_05.00 KST_

"Jadi, bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya bak pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Ah… Aku sudah menunggu 1 jam 30 menit untuk mendapat pendapat kalian… " ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bosan yang dibuat-buat.

Jongdae menelan ludahnya.

"Mungkin sebelum kita membunuhnya, Baek. Lebih baik kita borgol dia terlebih dahulu dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Jongdae yang beranjak dari tempatnya ke meja yang di atasnya terdapat barang-barang milik Chanyeol.

Di sana terdapat tanda pengenal detektif milik Chanyeol, borgol, pistol laras pendek yang lengkap dengan isi ulang pelurunya dan juga _suppressor _yang berfungsi sebagai peredam suara tembakan, dompet lipat kulit, permen karet rasa stroberi, ponsel Samsung terbaru yang sudah tersusun rapi.

Jongdae meraih borgol dan juga kuncinya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa tunggal seberang kasur Chanyeol hanya melihat pemandangan itu tanpa berbicara apapun. Jongdae meraih lengan dan bahu Chanyeol tanpa kekerasan, ia meraihnya bak ia meraih bahu temannya dan membopongnya ke kursi kayu sebelah kiri Baekhyun dan memborgolnya. Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak melawan. Ia diam karena hangovernya yang masih melekat pada dirinya.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memberi kode ke arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongdae ke kamar mandi.

"Kita hanya bisa untuk mengorek informasi darinya, Baekkie-ya… Kumohon jangan mengambil tindakan yang berlebihan. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengerti, Baekkie-ya ?" ucap Jongdae dengan nada pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam.

Baekhyun terdiam dan kemudian perempuan mungil itu menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Aku hanya… kesal, marah, kecewa, entahlah. Aku hanya bingung dengan semua ini. Apa yang ia inginkan dari Baekhee ? Lalu apa yang menjerat Baekhee sehingga ia tidak ingin ikut denganku ? Apa aku yang sudah tidak ia kenal sebagai kakak lagi ? Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh melihat keadaan ? Aku tidak tahu, oppa. Aku tidak tahu…" ucap Baekhyun yang menangis pelan lalu menunduk sambil menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara isakan.

Jongdae langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Adik mungilnya ternyata merasa kecewa terhadap adiknya. Jongdae menepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Shh… Jangan menangis, maafkan oppa. Kita hanya terjepit dalam keadaan ini. Sebenarnya, oppa memiliki rencana untuk kita dengan detektif itu. Maukah kau jika kita mengajak kerja sama saja dengan detektif itu ? Oppa janji kali ini dengan cara bersih... Oppa tahu kau sedikit kesal karena oppa mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk orang-orang bodoh itu…" ucap Jongdae dengan lembut dan juga menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan tertawa kecil.

Jongdae mengelus rambut penjang Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

"Setelah ini, kau masaklah untuk sarapan dan juga sup pereda mabuk untuk detektif itu. Ingat… Target kita bukanlah dia. Bersabarlah dan oppa tunggu jawabanmu saat sarapan. Oppa mencintaimu…" ucap Jongdae sambil mengecup pucuk rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk merasakan perhatian hangat dari oppa yang paling ia sayangi itu. Jongdae melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke arah cermin dan menatap rambutnya serta matanya yang sembab.

"Tenangkan dirimu… Huft… Tunggu aku, Baekhee-ya…" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke dapur.

Chanyeol yang masih mengalami hangover dibangunkan dari tidur singkatnya oleh Jongdae.

"Hey, bangunlah. Mandilah dan kita akan berbicara saat sarapan. Kuharap kau tidak kabur atau melakukan hal yang bodoh. Tenanglah, Baekhyun tidak akan membunuhmu dan jangan berpikir kita menyanderamu. Sekarang benahi dirimu dan kutunggu di ruang makan." Ucap Jongdae sambil membuka borgol Chanyeol dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini namun ia harus membereskan dirinya. Dirinya benar-benar berantakan, bau rokok murahan, bau bir basi, rambut yang berantakan, dan mata yang berhiaskan lingkaran hitam.

Jongdae memberikan kaos putih dan celana _training _biru tua kepada Chanyeol.

"Pakailah…" ucap Jongdae yang menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Jongdae.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae-ssi.".

.

.

.

_Palace Hotel, kamar 614, ruang makan_

_06.00 KST_

Mentari telah terbit dan memberikan cahaya ke dalam ruang makan yang di dominasi oleh kaca dan dinding putih. Ruang makan itu menyatu dengan dapur mungil yang memberi kesan minimalis dan juga elegan. Baekhyun menata piring dan makanan yang sudah ia masak di atas meja kayu jati itu.

Jongdae datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusak kepalanya.

"Wah, kau memasak makanan rumah. Kau buat oppa merindukan rumah." Ucap Jongdae sambil menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Oppa yang terlalu sibuk bekerja, namun setelah ini kita akan memiliki waktu lenggang yang banyak. Jadi, jawabanku ya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun terkejut dan akhirnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi hangat.

"Aigoo… Kau tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat. Aku merindukan Baekkie kecilku." Ucap Jongdae dengan mengusak rambut panjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk Jongdae.

"Kuharap setelah ini, kita pergi jauh dari sini. Memulai kehidupan baru. Tidak dengan topeng ini lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Jongdae menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Ya… Oppa juga menginginkan itu. Oppa menyayangimu…".

"Aku juga…" ucap Baekhyun dengan memeluk Jongdae lebih erat lagi.

Jongdae terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermanja-manja dengan adik mungilnya ini. Ia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol daritadi melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

'_Apa hubungan mereka dalam kasus ini ?'._

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang dapur sambil berpikir.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, duduklah. Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu. Aku juga telah membuatkanmu sup pereda mabuk, tenanglah semua makanan di sini tidak aku apa-apakan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut.

Chanyeol tersentak dari pikirannya dan berjalan ke meja makan itu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya tentang kejadian semalam." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aish, kau tidak usah begitu kaku dan maafkan aku atas ancaman tidak berbobotku. Hehe… Duduklah dan minumlah sup pereda mabukmu. Baru kita bicara." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sikap yang amat terbalik dengan beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_Ia menggunakan kemampuan aktingnya dengan baik.'._

Chanyeol menaruh curiga dengan kedua orang didepannya ini yang sedang melahap sarapannya dengan tenang.

_Kring…_

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dengan sigap Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Chanyeol, kita akan mengusur Red-light District. Mungkin kita akan mendapat buronan kita atau mungkin hanya beberapa bukti. Kau ikut, bro ?" _ucap penelepon di seberang sana.

"Maaf _dude, _aku masih tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Tetapi aku memerlukanmu di sini. Alamatnya akan kukirim. Kutunggu kau, dan kau jangan ke tempat sana. Aku memiliki firasat tentang penggusuran itu. Sampai nanti _bro, I'm waiting for you, Jong. See u…_" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas dan cepat.

"_Okay bro… I'll be there dude… See u too…_" ucap penelepon itu lalu sambungan panggilan itu putus.

Chanyeol melepaskan ponselnya di meja yang berisi barang-barangnya dan kembali ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae masih melahap makanannya. Chanyeol meminum sup pereda mabuknya dengan cepat dan ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja kayu.

"Apa yang ingin kalian katakan ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Kami ingin mengajukan kerja sama denganmu dan rekanmu. Tenang, aku bukan sindikat mafia atau hal lainnya. Kau cek saja catatan kriminalku. Aku sangat mengharapkan kau menyetujui ini." Ucap Jongdae dengan tenang sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat masa bodoh dengan perbincangan itu dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan mencoba menelisik penampilan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kembali Jongdae.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ? Dan apa hubungan kalian dalam hal ini ?" selidik Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Lebih baik kita selesaikan sarapan ini dan menunggu rekanmu. "Si pencari"." Ucap Jongdae yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dan segera melahap sarapannya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

* * *

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Semoga kedapet feelnya, hehe

Don't forget to review...

Jangan lupa mampir ke story aku yang lain ~

See u on the next chapter ...

Babai...


	4. Chapter 3 : Her Dark Past

**The Dark Side**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Gender Switch, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Crime !**

**Rated : M !**

**Be Selective !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

**Her Dark Past**

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Apa yang ingin kalian katakan ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Kami ingin mengajukan kerja sama denganmu dan rekanmu. Tenang, aku bukan sindikat mafia atau hal lainnya. Kau cek saja catatan kriminalku. Aku sangat mengharapkan kau menyetujui ini." Ucap Jongdae dengan tenang sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat masa bodoh dengan perbincangan itu dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan mencoba menelisik penampilan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kembali Jongdae.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ? Dan apa hubungan kalian dalam hal ini ?" selidik Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Lebih baik kita selesaikan sarapan ini dan menunggu rekanmu. "Si pencari"." Ucap Jongdae yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dan segera melahap sarapannya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih dalam mode terkejutnya namun berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang yang juga menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa ada rasa canggung sekalipun.

_Ting tong…_

Semua suara dentingan alat makan terhenti dan Baekhyun beranjak dari meja makan dan membuka pintu itu.

Kaget, satu kata yang cocok mengambarkan ekspresi wajah Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak ? Di hadapanmu terdapat artis yang sedang naik daun yang cantiknya berlipat-lipat saat melihatnya secara langsung. Jongin tercenggang dengan rahang yang terjatuh. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum dan membuka suaranya.

"Halo ! Kau pasti Jongin, "Si pencari"…" ucap Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Karena Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin sedikit norak dengan melihat Baekhyun yang merupakan Baixian, sang artis kesayangan negeri gingseng itu. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Masuklah… Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah datar.

Jongin terkejut bukan main.

Apa jangan-jangan kedua orang ini menjalin hubungan atau mungkin hal lain yang…

"Berhenti berpikir liar… Cepat masuk sebelum seseorang memergok kita." Ucap Chanyeol dengan geram.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Jongin masuk dengan rahangnya yang masih terjatuh. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengatup rahang Jongin. Jongin yang sadar dari keterkejutannya menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan itu lalu tersenyum.

"Mau foto bersama ?" canda Baekhyun.

Jongin yang tidak peka itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dua manusia itu sibuk dengan acara foto-memfoto sedangkan Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Jongdae yang menyadari itu angkat bicara.

"Apa tujuanmu menculik Baekhee ?" Tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan ragu. Helaan nafas terdengar lalu bibir tebal itu terbuka.

"Baekhee merupakan korban penjualan manusia di China, saat kutelusuri kasus lama itu. Aku menemukan laporan anak kembar yang hilang dan berlabuh ke kasus Byun Jong Suk. Awalnya ini hanya dugaan sementaraku dan tidak menyadari jika Baekhee mempunyai saudara kembar yang masih hidup. Menurut laporan yang beredar, anak kembar yang satunya lagi tidak di perjelas lebih tepatnya disembunyikan. Banyak hal sebenarnya yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lengkap.

Jongdae menatap takjub dengan pria tinggi itu. Intuisi pria tinggi itu memukau Jongdae. Chanyeol menegak air putih lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan rasa senangnya. Tak lama senyum terukir di bibir tebal itu dan tidak luput dari pandangan Jongdae.

"Sepertinya temanmu itu menyukai Baekhyun." Ucap Jongdae yang ikut melihat pemandangan unik itu. Dimana detektif yang terkenal handal dalam mencari bukti dan seorang artis kesayangan Korea sibuk bercengkrama dan saling melepas tawa. Jongdae tersenyum kecil. Andai di kehidupan ini, semua masalah yang mereka hadapi tidak ada.

Mungkin mereka akan bertemu dengan nasib yang berbeda.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

_Busan, tempat persembunyian sementara 3Y_

Dengan angkuh, "_The Queen_" melenggang masuk ke ruangan yang remang itu. Asap rokok membumbung, aroma bir menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Satu meja kayu terletak di tengah ruangan itu dan berisi bermacam-macam senjata laras panjang dan peluru yang berserakan di sana. Gaun bertali spageti merah darah itu menempel sempurna dan membalut tubuh ramping itu tanpa cacat. Sepatu hak tinggi dari kulit ular membelit kaki jenjang itu membuat aura angkuh semakin kuat dan juga mantel bulu putih yang tersampir di bahu sempit itu.

Ia membawa langkahnya ke kursi kebesarannya dan meletakkan bokong itu di kursi kayu jati itu. Senyum terpatri dan matanya menelisik setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Para anak buahnya sedang melakukan istirahat sejenak sebelum mereka melakukan operasi bisnis mereka. Sambil menunggu itu, "_The Queen_" menutup matanya dan memutar kembali kenangan gelapnya.

_**Flashback**_

_24__Juli__1992, 09.00 a.m._

_Melbourne, Australia_

_Di __Markas Pusat '3Y'_

_Taman bunga mawar_

"_Akh…" erang gadis kecil yang usianya baru saja menginjak lima tahun itu terjatuh._

"_Jangan main denganku lagi, Rose. Aku tidak suka, pergi sana !" ucap gadis kecil lain itu sambil menatap sinis ke arah anak kecil yang jatuh itu._

"_Krystal, jangan pergi…" ucap gadis kecil yang jatuh itu sambil menatap teman mainnya itu pergi meninggalkannya._

_Gadis kecil yang terjatuh itu, terduduk di tanah sambil melihat lututnya yang sudah berdarah. Matanya dengan giat mengeluarkan air membuat pipi tembam itu basah._

"_Astaga, noona !" ucap butler muda yang lebih muda satu tahun dibandingkan majikannya._

_Rose atau Park Chaeyoung, gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah butler yang bersamanya sejak tahun lalu berlari ke arahnya sedikit tertatih-tatih karena baru bisa berjalan. Bisa dibilang di usia yang teramat muda, mereka berdua sudah dapat berbicara saat usia dua setengah tahun dan berjalan saat usia 3 tahun merupakan bibit unggul dan termasuk anak jenius._

"_Hun-ah, jangan berlari… Nanti kamu terjatuh…" ucap Rose yang sibuk mengusap matanya yang masih berair itu lalu melemparkan senyum ke butler kecil itu._

_Oh Sehun, butler kecil yang berlari menghampiri Rose itu berhenti di depan Rose lalu tangan kecilnya itu mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh Rose. Sehun termasuk anak bangsawan dari rekan kerja ayah Rose yang sayangnya di bunuh oleh saingannya. Anak blasteran Korea-Inggris itu diangkat oleh ayah Rose, Park Dong Woo. Kedua orang tua Sehun merupakan partner kerja yang hubungannya dengan keluarga Rose sangatlah erat._

_Melihat Sehun yang pintarnya setara dengan Rose, menjadikannya sebagai teman main serta butler yang tugasnya bantu menjaga, menemani Rose dan juga setelah Sehun sudah besar nanti, ayah Rose ingin Sehun menjadi tangan kanan Rose kelak nanti. Ketika putrinya menjadi __"The Queen"__._

"_Noona, tidak apa-apa ? Aduh, ini pasti sakit sekali." Ucap Sehun yang meringis melihat luka lecet di lutut Rose._

_Rose tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatan Sehun. Lalu Park Dong Woo, ayah Rose menghampiri kedua anak kecil itu._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Astaga Chaeyoung ! Sehun, ada apa ini ?" ucap Dong Woo yang melihat luka dan dengan cepat Sehun berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat ke Dong woo. Beberapa bodyguard juga ikut membungkuk hormat._

"_Maafkan aku, Dad. Karena tidak baik dalam menjaga Rose." Ucap Sehun yang masih membungkuk kepada Dong Woo._

_Dong Woo hanya tersenyum senang melihat attitude yang baik dari Sehun lalu menegakkan tubuh Sehun._

"_Hey, it's okay, Sehun. So, Rosie… Who did this to you, darl ?" ucap Dong Woo yang memainkan peran ayah yang lembut kepada anak-anaknya._

_Beberapa bodyguard tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kelembutan yang menguar dari bos besar mereka ketika bersama anak-anaknya. Benar-benar berbeda ketika bos besar mereka sedang bekerja._

"_Em, aku terjatuh dad… Krystal tidak ingin bermain denganku lagi lalu dia mendorongku. Kenapa mereka semua tidak ingin bermain denganku ?" ucap Rose atau Chaeyoung dengan nada sedih._

_Sehun menghampiri Chaeyoung lalu mengelus pundak yang lebih tua itu._

"_Aku kan ada… Jangan takut. Sehun akan selalu ada untuk noona." Ucap Sehun dengan tegas._

_Dong Woo hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus kedua surai anaknya dengan lembut. Sudah 5 anak yang menolak bermain dengan Rose, Dong Woo rasa karena ia tidak menerima kontrak kerja sama dari orang tua anak-anak itu. Dong Woo berdecih dalam hatinya. Berani-beraninya mereka mencampur aduk urusan bisnis dengan urusan keluarga._

"_Cup cup… Jangan menangis lagi Chaeyoung, nanti Dad akan mencarikan teman main Chaeyoung… Pasti Chaeyoung menyukainya." Ucap Dong Woo sambil tersenyum hangat ke Chaeyoung._

"_Hore ! Ya sudah Sehun, ayo kita pergi main masak-masakan." Ucap Chaeyoung yang berusaha berdiri lalu mengenggam tangan Sehun._

"_Setelah noona obati luka noona." Ucap Sehun yang menuntun Chaeyoung ke arah rumah pohon di pojok taman bunga mawar itu._

_Dong Woo benar-benar bahagia mempunyai dua anak yang pintar dan mandiri itu, dapat diandalkan, tidak mudah diperdaya._

"_Cari Tuan Jung dan ayah dari anak-anak yang pernah menolak bermain dengan Chaeyoung. Aku ingin membuat perhitungan karena mereka telah membuat putriku terluka. Let's play with them…." Ucap Dong Woo dengan angkuh dan tegas._

_Semua bodyguard berlari untuk membawa pesanan bos besar mereka. Jika kau lama, peluru dengan senang hati bersarang di tengkorak mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_25 Juli 1992_

_00.30 a.m. _

_Ruang kerja Dong Woo, markas utama '3Y'_

"_Ku-kumo-mohon jangan bunuh saya. Sa-saya akan melakukan apapun." Ucap pria yang usianya tidak jauh dari ayah Rose._

_Rose yang mengintip celah pintu dengan Sehun yang ikut mengintip. Mereka penasaran dengan suara ribut dan juga suara takut yang berasal dari menu makan malam '3Y', Jung Jaehyun, ayah Krystal._

_Dong Woo tertawa keras, memenuhi ruangan itu lalu menatap remeh dan juga smirk yang menyeramkan itu terpampang jelas di wajah tampan miliknya._

"_Well, aku tidak akan membunuhmu secara langsung. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Kau tahu, aku punya kursi yang benar-benar cocok dengan dirimu. Ingin mencobanya ?" ucap Dong Woo yang benar-benar berbeda ketika bersama Rose dan Sehun._

"_Sehun, kenapa Dad begitu menyeramkan ?" ucap Rose yang menatap Sehun dengan bingung._

_Sehun terdiam, berpikir apa arti ucapan ayah angkatnya dan pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kedua anak itu saksikan._

_Tiba-tiba suara teriakan karena sakit menggelegar, mengalahkan suara petir di luar sana yang sedang hujan deras. Lampu-lampu di markas yang merangkap menjadi rumah besar Dong Woo berkedip-kedip._

_Dong Woo duduk di kursi kebesarannya, kursi dari kayu jati yang berhiaskan dengan ukiran antik dan juga batu safir tertabur di kursi kekuasaan miliknya. Dong Woo hanya menjentikkan jarinya lalu teriakan dan kedipan lampu membuat Sehun menangkap arti dari semua ini. Sehun segera menarik Rose lalu berlari di lorong gelap itu yang hanya bermodal lilin yang sudah mati._

_Tak lama setelah itu,_

_Dor !_

_Sehun dan Rose berhenti. Mereka berdua tidak bodoh itu suara apa. Suara timah panas yang keluar dari pistol._

"_Hun-ah…" bisik Rose yang sudah lemas._

"_Chaeyoung noona, ayo kita keluar dari sini, kita harus cepat-cepat ke kamar." Ucap Sehun yang panik._

_Rose dan Sehun berlari dengan cepat mencoba untuk kembali ke kamar mereka melewati jalan rahasia mereka. Suara degup jantung yang beradu dengan suara kepala mereka yang menyerukan bahaya, diiringi dengan suara air hujan yang menghujam tanah membuat kedua anak itu harus cepat-cepat keluar dari lorong menyeramkan itu lalu suara itu terdengar lagi._

_Dor ! Dor ! Dor !_

_Kedua pasang kaki kecil itu semakin cepat untuk sampai ke kamar mereka. Malam kelam dan juga yang tidak begitu dimengerti oleh Rose namun untuk Sehun, malam berdarah yang akan tertato jelas di otaknya. Sebuah kenyataan yang mengerikan._

_._

_._

_._

_8 tahun kemudian, 15 juni 2000_

_Musim panas di Jeju_

_Pantai HyeopJae_

_Sehun dan Chaeyoung sibuk bermain membuat istana pasir. Menginjak 13 tahun membuat mereka semakin dekat. Chaeyoung menjadi kakak kesayangan untuk Sehun dan Sehun menjadi adik kebanggaan Chaeyoung. Mereka berdua berada di sekolah yang sama, kelas akselerasi yang hanya bersebelahan._

_Liburan ke Jeju merupakan ide dari ayah mereka, Dong Woo. Selain liburan musim panas, Dong Woo juga memiliki masalah dengan penganggu, Kim Jun Myeon, Politisi tersohor yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya dan juga kepintarannya. Dengan kepintaran dalam membaca kode saat ia belum terjun ke dunia politik, Jun Myeon hampir saja menguak habis-habisan '3Y'. Namun karena kepintarannya yang di anggap suatu kegilaan untuk orang awam, Jun Myeon akhirnya mundur dan terjun ke dunia politik yang berbanding terbalik dengan dunia militer. Dengan bekal kecerdasan milik Jun Myeon, ia tidak mendapat kendala di dunia politik. Malah memiliki suara terbanyak._

"_Aishhh, noona ! Jangan menghancurkan istanaku…" rengek Sehun yang kesal dengan Chaeyoung._

"_Astaga, adikku ini… Sudah masuk ke kelas 1 SHS masih saja merengek seperti bayi…" ucap Chaeyoung yang menarik adiknya ke gazebo dekat pantai itu._

_Tiba-tiba, bodyguard yang disuruh ayah mereka berlari cepat dengan raut wajah kaget._

"_Permisi nona dan tuan, saya membawa kabar penting." Ucap bodyguard itu yang membungkuk dengan nafas terengah-engah._

_Sehun berdiri lalu dengan Rose yang masih duduk melihat bodyguard itu dengan bingung._

"_Katakanlah…" ucap Sehun dengan berwibawa._

"_Bos besar tewas." Ucap bodyguard itu dengan nada takut-takut._

_Kedua anak itu terdiam._

"_Apa yang terjadi ? Ceritakan…" ucap Sehun yang masih mencoba menetralkan raut wajahnya._

"_Terjadi ledakan besar di pesawat dimana bos besar berada." Ucap bodyguard itu._

_Sehun mengangkat alisnya. _

"_Buat apa Dad di pesawat ? Apakah ada urusan bisnis mendadak ?" tanya Sehun._

_Rose masih terdiam, tidak percaya apa yang tadi ia dengar._

"_Saya ti-tidak bisa membertiahu anda. Itu kode etik kami." Ucap bodyguard itu yang perlahan berjalan mundur._

_Sehun mendengus. Ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. Dari kejadian malam berdarah 8 tahun yang lalu dan kejadian ini, memberi Sehun sedikit titik terang. Selama ini Sehun menganggap ayahnya melakukan bisnis biasa, bisnis rokok yang menjadi dugaan sementara Sehun karena di gudang bawah tanah rumah mereka begitu banyak tembakau kering._

_Ternyata bisnis ayahnya dan mungkin juga dengan kedua orang tuannya dulu lebih kotor dibandingkan yang ia sangka. Di perkuat dengan basement yang ada di taman bunga mawar yang penuh dengan mayat dan juga peluru bekas. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Mafia, kesimpulan Sehun._

"_Ceritakan pada kami, sekarang. Kau dengar ? Ceritakan ! SEKARANG !". Itu bukan suara Sehun._

_Rose berdiri dengan matanya yang berair. Persetan dengan kode etik. Sehun terkejut melihat Rose yang sudah berdiri di depan bodyguard. _

"_Jika kau tidak bilang apa yang terjadi, aku dengan senang hati melubangi kepalamu." Ucap Rose dengan dingin._

_Sehun melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana Rose mengetahuinya ?_

"_Jangan anggap aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Setelah kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, aku melihat begitu banyak kejadian berdarah. Awalnya aku berpikir aku hanya salah lihat, namun ketika melihat di basement yang kutemukan di bawah taman bunga mawarku, yang penuh dengan mayat. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika melihat temanku yang dulu pernah mendorongku saat umurku lima tahun tergeletak dengan bekas tusukan dan mata yang masih terbuka. KAU TAHU APA YANG KURASAKAN ? HAH ?!" ucap Rose dengan suara serak._

"_You are the __q__ueen__. __This world is __y__our __t__hrone__. __Take what should be __y__ours__.". Suara ayahnya berkata itu ketika ia terpergok melihat basement di taman bunga mawar itu. _

_Terngiang-ngiang, memenuhi kepalanya. Membawa mimpi buruk yang membuat Chaeyoung terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya._

_Sehun tertegun. Merasa kecolongan. Semua ia tutup supaya noonanya tidak merasa takut malah menjadi kenangan terburuk di hidup noonanya._

_Sret…_

_Suara pistol yang dikeluarkan dari samping celana bodyguard itu dengan cepat oleh Rose lalu_

_Dor !_

_Sehun terlonjak dengan suara tembakan itu. Rose hanya berdiri melihat bodyguard yang kepalanya sudah berlubang dengan tatapan dingin._

_Sehun menunduk ketika Rose berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Angkat kepalamu Sehun, kita harus membereskan apa yang telah dimulai oleh Dad." Ucap Rose dengan lembut lalu Sehun mengangkat kepalanya melihat senyum noonanya yang berhiaskan cipratan darah di wajah cantik noonanya._

"_Noo-na ?" ucap Sehun terbata-bata._

"_Shh… Tidak apa-apa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang arti semua ini. Kau lupa, noonamu ini juga ikut kelas akselerasi. Ayo kita bereskan semua ini…" ucap Rose dengan lembut tanpa ada rasa takut sekalipun._

"_The Queen"__ will be the ruler, from now._

"_The Loyal One" will be the guardian for __"The Queen"__._

_**Flashback**__** end**_

Rose membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Mendapati adik kecilnya sedang mengisi peluru di senapan _sniper_ milik adik kecilnya itu.

"Hun-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku.".

Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sehun lalu menyambungkannya di dalam hatinya.

'_Karena kita harus membereskan semua ini._'.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Gimana kabar kalian ?

Baik ?

Aku udah update chapter baru nih ~

Jangan lupa review ama ke lapak aku yang lain !

Bagi yang mau UAS, semangat !

Be happy guys...

Lop u all...

Babai ~

-Lisa


	5. WARNING ! BUKA KALO PENASARAN

**BUKAN UPDATE ! CUMAN CURHAT ~**

Alooo…

Liburan dah tiba nih guys !

Sayangnya aku ga sempet nulis sama sekali…

_/nangis di pojokan/_

Pada akhirnya aku ga update sama sekali TT

Sorry guys…. _/bow/_

Berhubungan dengan menuju akhir tahun, aku mau publish FF oneshot nih…

_Readers : Update mulu, FF yang lain kagak diselesain -_-_

Bukan gitu guys…

Aku berusaha untuk ngeberesin semua FF yang udah aku publish di sini maupun di wattpad

Mungkin banyak dari kalian, (_halah… padahal yang baca juga ga banyak …_) ngerasa gaya penulisan aku masih kurang.

Jujur, aku masih pemula banget… Dan gaya penulisan aku tuh masih jauhhh dibandingkan yang lain…

Dan juga aku tuh orangnya ga gencar promosi, terutama di lapakku yang ada di Wattpad…

Lapakku di Wattpad tuh gersang cuy !

Hehe…

Di akhir tahun ini aku masih mau belajar perbaikin tulisan aku, gaya ceritanya, dan coba nyelesain FF aku pelan-pelan…

Lama-lama capek nyuruh pembaca _review…_

Palingan buka bentar, trus _exit page_ ~

Baca trus _exit _…

Q : _**Kamu nulis ini hanya di FFN atau di Wattpad juga ?**_

A : _**Aku nulis ceritaku di FFN ama Wattpad kok ~ Cuman aku publish pertama kali di FFN… Mampir yuk ke lapakku di Wattpad… ID : ClarlopeBaek (Promosi dlu guys ~)**_

Dah jelas yak !

Yang mau tahu sosmed aing, liat di profile aing yak ! Jangan males buat nengok profile aku dlu ~

Hehe…

Segitu dlu deh…

Happy Holiday Fellas ~

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !

**-Lisa**


	6. Love Message From Clarz :3

**Love Message From Clarz :3**

* * *

Alo fellas~

Maaf baru nongol disini :(

Jujur aja ngerasa bersalah bgt baru nongol setelah sekian lama :(

Long time no see fellas :( Miss u all so bad :(

Aku ga update ff dlu ya untuk beberapa hari ini, soalnya aku lagi di banned ama ortu :( Ya bukan karena aku ada masalah di akademik ato gimana, cuman ya mereka agak kurang senang kalo liat aku yang lagi nulis :')

Aku baik-baik aja kok, cuman ya mereka sedikit ga suka liat aku nulis ㅠㅠ

Ya, untuk sementara waktu _The Dark Side_ blom bisa di update :(

Mari kita menunggu momen yang tepat untuk update~

Boleh mampir ke Wattpad aku: **ClarlopeBaek**

Aku cukup aktif disana

Cayang kalian :3

-Clarz


End file.
